1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal composition and a liquid crystal display including the same, and more particularly, to a twisted nematic (TN) mode liquid crystal composition and a liquid crystal display including the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. Generally, an LCD includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes are formed and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two display panels. A voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer to determine the alignment of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer and to adjust the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer.
Because LCDs are being fabricated to have a large area, the demand for liquid crystal displays having a wide viewing angle, an enhanced contrast ratio, and a high response speed has increased.
In order to ensure a high response speed, various physical properties of liquid crystal molecules, such as the rotational viscosity or the elastic modulus, may be adjusted, which may undesirably reduce the viewing angle and the contrast ratio.
LCDs may be classified as various types according to the direction of liquid crystal molecules in a liquid crystal layer. These types include a twisted nematic (TN) mode LCD, an in-plane switching (IPS) mode LCD, and a vertically aligned (VA) mode LCD.